Lucca Scibirds's Official Posts
Lucca Scibirdposted toChristina Perasso Christina, it's so difficult now to keep up strength, keep up hope I know - but you will come out of this, believe that in your heart... I believe in you, we all do about a minute ago Lucca Scibirdposted toChristina Perasso Be strong Christina, believe in yourself. I believe in you. I think everyone here believes in you. You can beat this, I'm sure of it. about an hour ago Lucca Scibird Hey, everyone has been asking what happened to me in the past – it's not important right now, it has nothing to do with what's happening to Christina, and it's very very personal, so please respect that. I just want to be supportive of Christina and help her get through this. Thanks everybody. 2 hours ago Lucca Scibirdposted toChristina Perasso Christina I can hear the anguish in your voice. I know it well, I’ve been there. Not going to get into it but I know how you feel. Helpless. Scared. But I came out the other side stronger, just like you will. Just believe. 3 hours ago Lucca Scibird I've been watching the posts on Christina's page, trying decipher the codes but everyone is so fast when they work together that I was of no real help. I am amazed and how quickly a problem is solved when so many come together, when so many care. 18 hours ago Lucca commented on Christina's status Taunting the federal agents, but I think there’s no anger towards Christina in the card. Yesterday at 10:55am Lucca Scibirdposted toChristina Perasso Be strong Christina. the federal agents failed you but you can’t fail yourself. We are all behind you, we’re going to find you. I’ve been there, know that there’s always a way out. Just find the thing you believe in. Yesterday at 10:22am Lucca Scibird Hey everyone, rather than answer each of you – I don't know Christina, I just feel like I know what she's going through. I don't know the Emma and Kirk you guys are talking about. What happened to me two years ago is personal. Let's focus on Christina and help her through this really tough time. Show her we all believe in her. July 25 at 3:54pm Lucca Scibird Taking a break from reading and writing by reading and writing. July 22 at 11:33am Lucca Scibird Someone sent me flowers today and I am still blushing. July 20 at 5:55pm Lucca Scibird Today would’ve been my grandmother’s 82nd birthday. Happy Birthday, Nanna.July 17 at 10:26pm Lucca Scibird That little voice you’re hearing, telling you to go outside, is Summer. July 15 at 1:27pm Lucca Scibird Day 1 went swimmingly well! Now, for Day 2... July 12 at 10:06pm Lucca Scibird Today is my first day of work at the new job. Nervous and excited.July 12 at 9:53am Lucca Scibird (her wall) My grandparents are visiting soon! Can't wait to see them, it's been too long!June 27 at 2:19pm Lucca Scibird added 2 new photos to the album Ah Paris! June 10 at 1:03pm